Contact lenses (CLs) are a successful form of vision control, and the number of people wearing CLs has swelled to 85 million worldwide-32 million nationwide. Many CL wearers are unaware of the potential risks. The most serious complication of CL wear is sight threatening corneal ulceration caused by microbial keratitis (MK). An estimated 30,000 cases of MK occur annually in the US. The use of CLs, especially extended wear lenses, is a significant risk factor for MK. The American Academy of Ophthalmology states, "High prevalence of inadequate CL disinfection, CL storage-case contamination, and contaminated CL solutions among CL users have been reported <in patients with MK>.' To reduce the risk of CL-associated MK, improvements in tens care products and users compliance with recommend lens care regimes are desperately needed. Only 25-35 percent of CL wearers follow all of their recommended lens care instructions. A new sterilization method is proposed for CLs and lens cases that should improve patient compliance by simplifying their lens care regime and offer significant advantages over current disinfectants-at two orders of magnitude lower concentration the proposed biocide is more effective than hydrogen peroxide against a broader range of organisms.